The invention relates to a hydraulic system for controlling a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission, the hydraulic system including a pump that draws a working medium from a working medium tank or through a cooler return valve from a cooler return line.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic system for controlling a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission, the hydraulic system including a pump that draws a working medium from a working medium tank or through a cooler return valve from a cooler return line, whereby the suction performance of the pump is improved.